Wrong
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: Why is it so wrong for him to love her? /or/ He tries other girls. But none of them are her. Prequel to The Crimson Lining of the Fat to Come AUish \One-shot/ [thundercest] [implied max/phoebe] (Also on my Wattpad account, The0ddest0ne0fAll) R
1. Chapter 1

The wrong name is rolling to the tip of his tongue as her head bobs up & down. The wrong hair color is on his mind as she flicks her tongue against his tip. The wrong lips are wrapped around him.

But Tara can't know that.

* * *

He thinks it started when puberty hit them both.

Maybe there was an affection too deep for twins during childhood, but then it could've been just brotherly. After puberty started, those dreams couldn't possibly be brotherly. The girl on his mind as he took care of _it_ was not supposed to be there.

He knew it too. How could he not?

How could he possibly use his innocent sister as material?

* * *

He tries other girls.

He tries to replicate the feelings in his dreams as his tongue greedily explores some dark haired girl's mouth but it's all hormones & no sentiment like that of the dreams. He never pushes past 3rd base because he's scared to climax to the wrong girl.

He gropes & she moans like a whore. He sucks away at the crook of her neck & she grinds her core into him. He pushes her head down & she unzips his pants all too familiarly.

If he groped the right girl, she would gasp. If he sucked away at the crook of the right girl's neck, she would whimper helplessly. If it was the right girl, he would never push her head down.

He hates how the girl in the closet with him is always experienced & bold with her touches.

* * *

He hides his feelings behind the pranks & insults.

If she ever learned the truth, she would never speak to him again. And he thinks he would rather die than have that happen.

* * *

He's silently glad that she rarely wears skirts in the house, he already slips up enough with her in jeans.

Of course, summer tells a completely different story. A story of short-shorts that kill him & skirts that glide up her thighs when she sits down. Maybe he's a masochist, but he thinks he loves summer for the shorts & the skirts it puts her in.

It's the only time of year he openly takes pictures with her.

He thanks God she doesn't know what he uses those pictures for.

* * *

He doesn't think he likes the girl deep throating him very much. Her teeth keep combing over him.

It would be cute if she wasn't a slut.

It would be cute if she wasn't the wrong girl.

Still, he pushes her head further down, until he can feel the back of her throat. He forces her head still & begins thrusting into her mouth at a pace he likes. She takes to dancing her tongue around him expertly.

He thinks she'll swallow if he can finish with her teeth combing over him.

The right girl wouldn't be able to swallow.

* * *

They're almost 15 when she finally hears about her brother's reputation.

She's in the girl's bathroom & it's lunch. Cherry is sick & she feels like crying all over her untouched turkey wrapped sandwich. She's been getting bullied. Fat. Worthless. Kiss up. Fat. Teacher's pet. Ugly. Annoying. Bitch. Fat. That part really hurts.

And then she hears _it._

Something about the thought of her brother with all those girls makes her stomach churn like when Cole Campbell started dating that cheerleader.

She gets up. She takes her unbitten sandwich. And she flushes her lunch down the toilet.

She doesn't want to eat anymore.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always **acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


End file.
